Outside
by Phantom Sin
Summary: Lily has always been everyones shining light in the darkness but who's going to be the one to light up her path. See her as she battles inner conflict with a fierceness you could only dream of. Here are her thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Outside

**AN:** Something random I thought up. Again, open to interpretation. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Discaimer:** HP Characters are J.K's creation alone. Cheerios! ;)

* * *

Outside

 **~o0o~**

I am outside.  
The sky is black.  
I've stumbled into a garden full of lilies.  
They are laughing at me, jeering and scoffing.  
This place is dreary.

-0-

I wander around.  
Looking for someone familiar.  
I find no one.  
I trip and fall into the lilies.  
They've taken a hold of me and won't let go.

-0-

I shout, let go, let go, you don't want me.  
They laugh, yes we do.  
I kick, I scream, I push and I punch.  
Finally their hands unfold from me.

-0-

I cough, I crawl trying to find purchase.  
What is this place?  
There is nobody about.  
I stand up and look around.

-0-

There by the foutain, I see.  
Someone to help me, I know.  
I run.  
I stare at the spot, bare.  
No one is here.

-0-

I am outside.  
The moon is bright.  
I hear a wolf howl.  
It's coming for me.  
I stay and fight.


	2. Chapter 2: Tear Drops in my Eyes

**AN:** Just came up with something extra. Same, open to interpretation. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP characters. ;) Toodles!

* * *

Tear Drops in my Eyes

 **~o0o~**

I have tear drops in my eyes.  
They keep falling.  
My vision is crumbling.  
My world is disappearing.

-0-

I have tear drops in my eyes.  
The pain keeps on coming.  
My heart is aching.  
My life is fading.

-0-

I have tear drops in my eyes.  
The heat is never ending.  
My lips are trembling.  
My will is weakening.

-0-

I have tear drops in my eyes.  
The cold is spreading.  
My smile is dropping.  
My strength is slipping.

-0-

I have tear drops in my eyes.  
The darkness is absolute.  
My hands feel nothing.  
My body slackens.

-0-

I have tear drops in my eyes.  
I keep on fading.  
My laugh dies.  
So do I.


	3. Chapter 3: Petals of Mine

**AN:** Hi, back again lol! thought I'd upload this. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Dislaimer:** Just the same. I don't own HP characters. ;) *thumbs up*

* * *

Petals of Mine

 **~o0o~**

These petals of mine.  
Have no name.  
They fly away.  
Leaving behind a white space.

-0-

These petals of mine.  
Don't know any better.  
They titter and scatter.  
With nothing but delight.

-0-

These petals of mine.  
Can be a bother.  
They grumble and grouch.  
Like an old married couple.

-0-

These petals of mine.  
Hold me together.  
They gloat and moan.  
But can't do better.

-0-

These petals of mine.  
Is all I can remember.  
They laugh and snort.  
As if I'm a wonder.

-0-

These petals of mine.  
Are my home.  
They smile and welcome.  
Like I belong.


	4. Chapter 4: Sunflower

**AN:** Hi, still rocking. I have loads more to add. Keep reading. It's a joy to write. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP at all. Toodles!

* * *

Sunflower

 **~o0o~**

There is a sunflower I know.  
It calls himself friend, hello.  
I ask him what his favourite colour is.  
He says it is yellow.

-0-

This sunflower of mine is smiling.  
I ask what's on his mind.  
He says it's you.  
You shine as bright as the sun.

-0-

My sunflower is glowering.  
I ask what's wrong.  
He says where've you been all this time,  
I was starting to get lonely.

-0-

Sunflower, sunflower! where are you?  
He laughs and says catch me if you can.  
I ask how.  
He says figure it out now.

-0-

Sunflower is glowing brighter than ever.  
I ask what's going on.  
He says today the day to celebrate.  
I ask what.  
He shakes his head no it's a surprise.

-0-

Sunflower is dragging me impatiently.  
I ask what's the matter.  
He says you'll find out soon.  
I see where he has taken me.  
I don't how to stop my tears.

-0-

Sunflower smirks and tugs me forward.  
I don't know what to say, so I kiss him.  
He says okay that's enough.  
Take your present then lets have some fun.

-0-

There is a sunflower I know.  
He is the best I've come to know.  
I say thank you for sharing.  
He says it's nothing, what are friends for eh.


	5. Chapter 5: Fierce

**AN:** Here's another piece I've done. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Credit is due to J.K.R! XX

* * *

Fierce

 **~o0o~**

This girl I know.  
She's got some spirit.  
Whichever way you spin it.  
She will be standing there.  
Strong and fierce.

-0-

There's fight in her.  
The love she has.  
It shines through her eyes.  
Nobody can doubt her.  
She is damm fierce.

-0-

She's holding on.  
With as much strength.  
She's got in her bones.  
No one can push past her.  
Her wall is solid.  
Look at her.  
Our very own.  
Fierce warrior.

-0-

I cannot deny.  
How much pride I'm feeling.  
The joy of seeing her,  
so protective.  
No one can say.  
She isn't fierce.  
When she has that angry glint in her eyes.

-0-

This is it.  
The battles here.  
There is no fear.  
Just a hard face and glaring eyes.  
Now you can see.  
How much of her is really fierce.


End file.
